Prior to the present invention, aside from initial cost of installation of solar heating systems, a primary cost thereof has resulted from one or more factors alone and in combination, such as a built-in inherent requirement that water of a reservoir heat transfer liquid be of at least a relatively high temperature as compared to normal room ambient temperature, in order to be operative and functional, due to the dissipation of heat energy during the transfer of the heat transfer medium from the heat reservoir tank to the radiator(s) or base-board pipes, or the like, located at the diverse heating locations within the dwelling itself, as well as a major and significant cost of electricity for the pumps required to effect such circulation; there also is associated with most of the solar heating systems, roof-mounted solar cells which notoreously cause excessive heat exposure and damage to the roof itself as well as excessive added heat to the roof and attic space, which constitutes wasted heat energy as well as further requiring electrical energy for fan ventilation of the attic space particularly during the hotter days of summer.